With the development of display technology, liquid crystal display devices are widely used in the field of display. The liquid crystal display devices generally include a liquid crystal display panel and a backlight module. The backlight module is configured as a light source to provide light to the liquid crystal display panel, and the liquid crystal display panel modulates light emitted by the backlight module to realize image display.
The backlight modules typically include a backlight bar to provide light. In the art known to the inventors, the backlight bar includes a plurality of backlight lamps provided on a flexible circuit board. When Electro-Static Discharge (ESD) test is carried out, the backlight bar and the backlight module as a whole have poor antistatic capability and are easily broken down.